Bump and Grind
by krissyg927
Summary: Just a smutty one shot Daryl/OFC. It's alternative universe and a college setting. Let me know what you think :)


**_A/N: I don't know, I'm in a mood. This is_** **** ** _my first try at a Daryl/OC one shot that is intended to be straight up porn. So I don't know, but that's nothing new, right?_**

Daryl saw her run by him like she always did on the track, half the time he didn't even have his sneakers on yet, and she was already talking off like lightning. It was no wonder that she was ranked on the team where she was. Her name was Gigi, and they were both on the college track team.

He looked up and there she went like a spitfire before he even made his mark, her red hair flowing in the breeze behind her. She was fast; he had to give her that. She was number one on the team, and he was number two. Daryl didn't mind that a girl was better than him, especially this girl.

Gigi was special, and everyone knew it. He was aware of that especially.

Watching her run the track with her earphones in, oblivious to the world around her was like watching the wind, something wild and untamed. He knew she was there on scholarship and that she was pre-Med, so was Daryl, scholarship, and pre-Med, and they had a few classes together.

He knew her, but then again he didn't, and he loved to watch her run. There was no envy in his eyes when he watched her, and it was something like admiration indeed, that he felt for her.

There was a meet on Saturday, and the whole team was practicing at all hours of the day and night. Gigi and Daryl were both sprinters, but there were others out on the field. Rick Grimes was practicing pole vaulting, and Abe Ford was throwing the shotput around.

Daryl finally caught up to Gigi, after she had already run three times around the track to his two. He nudged her arm softly, and she took her ear bud out to talk to him as they ran.

"You ready for Saturday, G?" He asked as they ran side by side now.

"Three hours on a bus with those guys, all the cheerleaders and Lori Walker…Yeah, the highlight of my week."

She laughed, and he smiled and chuckled a little, Gigi was straightforward that was for sure if she liked you she liked you, if not, you were fucked.

"You do the Physics lab yet?" He asked, groping for something to talk about with her. Because he always wanted to talk to her.

Gigi nodded. Of course she did, he wasn't surprised. Daryl hadn't even looked at it yet, and it was due the next day. She looked over at him and grinned.

"You didn't do it yet did you?" She laughed and the look on his face told her she was 100% correct. "I can help you."

"Nah, It's ok, I got it."

"Alright." They jogged together in a comfortable silence for a few laps around the track. They ran this way often and sometimes the other two sprinters Rosita and Tara joined them, but today it was just them.

"I'm going to hit the shower," Daryl said as they were walking around the track after their run and Gigi turned to him.

"Want company?" She said, and he stopped short in the grass, she kept walking, and he noticed her legs and ass, and not for the first time in his life. Gigi looked back and smiled a smile that he rarely saw. It was wicked and full of mischief.

"What?" He shook his head. "Did you just say."

"I said you better hurry up before Grimes and Ford decide to shower out…" Then she grinned that wicked grin at him, and it made his heart skip in his chest. She kept walking towards the gym, eventually breaking into one of her spitfire runs. Daryl thought about it for exactly two seconds and then he was running after her, down the path towards the gym and the men's locker room.

He passed her as they reached the gym door and he stopped in front of the door, holding his hand on the door jam. Daryl looked at her, all out of breath and covered in sweat and she never looked better to him. He struggled to catch his breath as he looked at her.

"Gigi, what's gotten into you." He asked before he would go inside with her.

She looked up at him through her lashes and gave him the laziest of smiles. Not for the first time since he had met her, he saw the devil in her smile.

"I've always thought you were cute." She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head revealing a tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination. "I've seen you looking at me like you want to know what's under my clothes…"

He took a step towards her, and she saw his eyes darken with desire. "You'd be right about that Gigi."

Gigi leaned against the lockers just inside the door. "Well, I'm inviting you to the promised land Daryl."

And then he was on her as the door to the locker room swung shut.

"We ain't got much time." He said as his lips met hers and his body crashed against her.

Gigi felt the hard planes of his body against hers; they were both runners and their bodies fit together perfectly. She wound her leg around his waist and pressed against him as he plundered her mouth with his.

"We got plenty of time till Grimes and Ford come in." She kissed him back with all of the fever she felt since they looked at each other on the track that afternoon and many before that. "You know neither one of them quits till three thirty."

He kissed down her neck. "What time is it."

She looked at her watch behind her back. "3:10."

"Fuck." He grabbed her hand. "Come on."

He led her through the locker room as they kicked off their shoes, and then their clothes. They made their way through the rows of lockers, losing shorts and t-shirts along the way until they reached the showers.

"This place is a dump," Daryl said, stopping to turn on the water. "Sorry."

"Daryl." She stepped under the spray with him and put her arms around his neck. "This was my idea."

"I know." He said kissing her. "But this ain't a proper first time."

He grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it over himself and her shoulders. He couldn't help but look at her; she was perfect. They had been on the same team and in the same classes for almost a year and he had thought about something like this on more than one occasion.

"Awfully bold there, Dixon." She grinned up at him from the spray of the shower and ran the soap over her body as he watched her. "Assuming there's going to be another time."

His eyes were fixed on her and every movement of her body, and then he grinned. "Sweetheart everyone comes back for a ride." He picked her up and hoisted her onto his hips. "On the Dixon scream machine."

Her back was against the tile and the spray was coming down over them as she tightened her legs around him and giggled. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"Coach makes sure this gets cleaned every day at two, so no one fucked it up yet today." He said, kissing and licking down her neck until he got to her breast. "Sometimes, timing is everything."

"Mmm…hmmm." She said pulling herself against him as he reached under her thighs to hold her up. He kept his mouth on her breast, running his tongue around her nipple until she arched her back and let out a sigh in his ear.

"Normally." He said with a slight pant to his breath now, her reaction was making him need her more than he wanted to admit. "I'm not in such a rush, but…"

"Daryl." She said reaching between them and he was startled that she grabbed ahold of his dick. "I'm in a rush…"

Before he could say a word she had moved her hips and he was inside her. The feel of her all around him and the water rushing down on to them were almost too much for him.

"Oh fuck…" He gasped out. "Gigi" He pulled her closer, careful not to slam her into the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move his hips slowly.

He kissed her sweetly and her hands tangled in his hair. "I was waiting for you to make a move." She said as she met his hips thrust for thrust. "It's the end of the year; I figured you were going back to Macon, so I better do it."

"It's only an hour and a half away, we can see each other…if you want." He said bringing his lips to her neck. "I'd like that."

"Mmmmm." She said as he moved his hips in circles against her in just the right way, delicious and feeding the ache that was inside of her. She could feel it rising and catching fire inside of her like a forest fire on a dry summer day.

She was like leaves on the ground possessed by the flame, and there was nowhere to go, but up and to let it carry her away.

"Would you like that too." He whispered hotly in her ear, his desire making him say what he had been thinking for months. "I'll make you cum every time."

He rocked his hips against hers, and she gasped out a breath as her back slid along the tiles. Her back was cold against them, but the rest of her was burning up. She hadn't been with anyone in a long time, and she had been thinking of him for a while now.

"I'll be so good to you Gigi." He crooned into her ear, his breath hot on her neck and sending goosebumps all over her body. She loved a guy that talked shit in the sack or the shower. "I'll give you everything you want."

"I know." She breathed out, and he knew he was on the mark, so to speak. "I know." She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. Gigi was a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it. Daryl loved that.

"Say you'll see me again." He said stopping what he was doing and standing there, holding her legs. The water cascaded down over them, and she met his eyes.

"Daryl…" She breathed out.

"Say it." He grinned down at her and just to be more convincing he slid his hand down between them and over her clit and watched her eyes roll back into her head.

"Yes, I'll see you over the summer." She moaned out.

"Good girl." He said kissing her hotly and trailing his lips down over her neck. "Now let it go, cum for me, sweetheart."

It didn't take long until she was exploding all around him, and she was a screamer, Rick and Abe heard her as they approached the door to the men's locker room. By mutual agreement and the bro code they didn't go in, but they didn't leave either.

They could hear her and Daryl, and it sounded like they were having a fucking good time too.

"What the fuck." Abe murmured. "It that Dixon and Gigi?"

"No clue man," Rick replied.

A few minutes later they were greeted with Daryl and Gigi walking out of the locker room and both with wet hair.

"Hey, boys." Gigi grinned. "How's it going." As Daryl slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Clearly not as good as its going for you today G, see ya Saturday," Abe said.

She turned back and smiled, pumping her fist in the air. "Go Wildcats."


End file.
